


A friendly push in the right direction

by clevermanka



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevermanka/pseuds/clevermanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catnippackets on Tumblr suggested a self-insert fanart challenge to give creators an excuse to indulge in some silliness (http://catnippackets.tumblr.com/post/120824159160/catnippackets-can-there-be-a-thing-called-self). This is my contribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A friendly push in the right direction

Full size original (huge) is [here](https://farm1.staticflickr.com/330/19151571841_ae0389b65f_o.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> Mixed media: paper ephemera, tape transfer, acrylic paint, stencils, crayons, pens, decorative tape, hand-carved rubber stamp.


End file.
